Lord of the Cups: The Fellowship of Naruto
by Naruto's DarkSide
Summary: Naruto and his friends were readind a wierd history book when suddenly, they find themselves in an epic adventure to destroy a Cup of evil power. They totally screw history up.
1. Intro: The History of the Cups

Lord of the Cups: The Fellowship of Naruto

A/N: This may become a freaky story and it may scare some of you. Who knows, I may be wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings.

Introduction: The History of the Cups

Long ago, when the world was becoming what it is now, there were powers of magic and greatness. These powers could be found in the wizards, magical items, or in certain circumstances, the place where you are now. The most powerful magic was contain within the Great Cups. There were three Cups crafted by and for the three Great Elves of Suna, people of immortal power and strength. Seven were forged by and for the seven Dwarf Lords, the people with great physical endurance and the ability to craft any weapon five times better than mortal man. And nine Cups were crafted for the men, who desire npthing more than power. With these Cups, the leaders of their lands gained power to rule their countries and their reign was peaceful. But, they were all deceived for another Cup was made, the One Cup that rules them all.

In the land of Oto, Lord Orochimaru (Let us make him an ancestor of today's Orochimaru. A distant relative if you will.) was busy in his tower, the tower of Oto. There, he made a fire, a fire that would never go out until Orochimaru himself was dead. In that fire, he smelted and hammered until he made the One Cup, the Cup to rule everything. With it he drank and drank because whoever drinks from will gain immense great strength, wisdom, invincibility, and they can destroy all life with it.

Lord Orochimaru soon started enslave all the people that surrounded his land of Oto. He soon created an army of his own men. He made soldiers of the Chuunin ninja class (lowest rank), the Jounin ninja class (middle rank), and the ANBU class (the highest rank). They spread terror and suffering everywhere they went and they had almost won.

One day, an army of Suna elves and an army of men from other countries rose up and headed for Oto so they could rid themselves of the evil known as Orochimaru. Orochimaru had gotten word of the attack and ordered for his men to assemble outside his tower so war could teach his enemies where their place was. He then went and took out his black armor, the armor he was to wear at his final battle.

Once outside, Orochimaru took up his sword and saw the advancing forces of elves and men. "So they think their numbers can win? What fools!" said the Dark Lord as he led his own forces to the battlefield. There, he started the First Great War. Swords clashed, arrows flew, and people were growing tired. Soon the men's leader, Uchiha Tai, leader of the future Uchiha clan, charged at the Dark Lord himself. But as soon as Tai reached him, Orochimaru kicked him and knocked him down. Tai looked around for help and soon found his dead father besides him. He quickly grabbed his fallen father's blade and raised it to protect himself from the advancing Dark Lord. The sword had stabbed Orochimaru's left side and the bag he was wearing. The bag ripped open and the One Cup fell out. Tai saw it and the black color it was. Tai reached out for the Cup and as soon as he touched it, a bright light shone and it turned to the color of gold.

"What have you done!" screamed orochimaru as he fell to his knees. "I am the only one who is allowed to touch the One Cup for i poured all my hate, evil, and will to dominate all living beings into it. If a mortal such as yourself should touch it, you go against my will and destroy my power!" Tai sweatdropped at the Dark Lord's antics of the One Cup. Orochimaru then exploded and shattered pieces of his armor flew everywhere. The Dark lord's Cup had moved on and Orochimaru was gone. Many countries celebrated about the defeat of the evil Lord and many had also wanted the Cup as the power that would guide them, but the Cup's evil power took control of Tai and he decided to keep for himself. He used the Cup, even after his best and wisest friend, Hatake Gin, told him to destroy it.

Years later...

The One Cup had been lost in a voyage to new land and all of Orochimaru's army spread out to form cultures of their own, some even joined cuurent countries like Suna. But the most famous of the countries that came into existance through the scattering of the ninja army, was Konoha. This country thrive easily and became to what we see today. Konoha was and still is a great land but they were always considered the bearer of bad news because one day, the leader had a vision of the return of Orochimaru and his evil. But since then, the vision was forgotten and the thought was diminished. From there, life is how it is now.

A/N: That was the History of the Cups. In the next chapter... well, just read on to find out. REVIEW!


	2. Naruto and the Others Go Back

Lord of the Cups: The Fellowship of Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not, cannot, will not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings. If I did, all the work would get to me.

Chapter One: Naruto and the Others Go Back

Naruto was sitting on a stump with Sasuke and Sakura in front of him as he read from a book. When he finished, he snapped the book closed and grinned. "See? I told you that Konoha had a magical history!" shouted the pleased ninja boy. "And I told you we were all descendants of an army that belonged to evil man! And I told you Orochimaru was the evil Dark lord of the past! And I told you that Sasuke was the heir to the race of men! And I told..."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted Sakura ans Sasuke in unison. The blonde actually went quiet as the two glared angrily at him. " But see? I told you!" he said before Sasuke and Sakura started beating on him. Soon Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru came up and started beating on him too. Soon, Team 8 (except Hinata) had joined them and so did Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji. When everyone was done, Naruto was bloody and bruised. Everyone started laughing at him (except Hinata) and they started giving each other high-fives.

Suddenly a table and two chairs appeared from nowhere and and Kakashi and Gai were sitting there, having an arm wrestling match. "What the fuck!" shouted everyone except Rock Lee, who was cheering on Gai, and Hinata, who was too nice to curse. Finally Kakashi won and everyone cheered except Lee.

He was crying on Gai's shoulder saying, "Oh Gai! The Power of the Youth has failed!" Gai then started crying and said, "Do not worry Lee, the Power of the Youth will rise again!"

Lee looked up at his sensei and said, "Oh Gai!"

And Gai replied, "Oh Lee!"

"Oh Gai!"

"Oh Lee!"

"OH GAI!"

"OH LEE!"

Then they suddenly stopped and had an eyebrow fight. "That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen, EVER!" shouted Naruto through swollen lips. Suddenly, Orochimaru came out of some nearby bushes and said, "Hello everyone, it is I, Orochimaru the Dark Lord!" He then started laughing like an idiot and then Naruto shouted, "HA! I knew it! See you guys? He is the Orochimaru from the past story!" Sasuke and Sakura started scowling at Naruto. Orochimaru started to laugh and said, "So you know of my history? Then you know about my Cup! Where is it? Do you know? If you do, tell me!" He then did what he called "The Brainwashing Dance" but it turned out to be the Hokee Pokee Dance. Everyone sweatdropped and then Orochimau threw some dirt into the air and a swirling blue portal opened and he laughed again. "Fine! If you won't tell me where my beloved Cup is, we will go back in time to the spot where it was last seen." He then jumped in and everyone else were slowly being pulled in.

"But we didn't get parent signatures for this field trip," said Kakashi to Gai. "True my formidable rival! But at least Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Tenten don't need one!" Kakashi thought of this and then said, "How come for Lee and Tenten?"

Gai looked at his rival with a sense of superity. "Because my stupid rival, and you are really stupid for not noticing this, they don't have any parents that we know of." Kakashi then asked, "What about Ino? Does she have a mommy and daddy? I wish I knew my mommy and daddy." He then burst into tears and sobbed into Gai's shoulder.

"It is OK Kakashi, I am always here for you by the Power of the Youth!" Kakashi looked up to his rival with gleaming... er... _a _gleaming eye. "Do you mean it?" Gai looked at Kakashi. "Well duh you idiot."

"Oh Gai!"

"Oh Kakashi!"

"OH GAI!"

"OH KAKASHI!"

"Ahem," said someone and the two Jounin came out of their trance. "We're here," said Shikamaru in a lazy tone. "Where is here?" asked Kakashi as he observed his enviroment. There was a flowery meadow with cute little bunnies and a little gnome playing a flute. Everyone turned to Orochimaru and he blushed (A/N: Is it it possible for him to blush?) and opened another portal. "Here we go again," said Sasuke as he beat on Naruto for no reason.

A/N: Tell me what you think plz! REVIEW! If you


	3. I don't think we are in Konoha anymore,

Lord of the Cups: The Fellowship of Naruto

A/N: Now it is time to find out what happened to Naruto and the gang.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Two: "I don't think we are in Konoha anymore, Ino."

Everybody was in the portal, sipping tea and eating scones. "I do say, please pass the butter Naruto," said Sasuke in a British accent. "Yes please pass the butter," added Chouji as he ate scone after scone after scone after scone after scone after scone after scone after two more scones. Even Kakashi and Gai were acting British. Orochimaru was in the background, laughing his head off.

"Now that they are proper British-like people, they won't want to fight me anymore," said the evil man as he laughed some more. The only one who was not affected by the British disease was... a talking rock (not Rock Lee, maybe a cousin though).

"What's up?" asked the rock as it... uh... scooted over to where Orochimaru was. "Oh nothing much. Just planning on ways to take Sasuke and make him into the perfect vessel for me, planning to kill all these little good guys, and planning on how to dominate the world." The rock... uh... looked at man and said, "You have been seeing my cousin haven't you?"

"Who is your cousin?" asked Orochimaru as the end the portal came into view. "My cousin Crack. DUH!" replied the rock as it scooted away. Suddenly, the British version of everyone disappeared when got at the end.

"WE ARE HERE!" shouted Orochimaru in a high-pitched girlish scream. Again, everyone sweatdropped as he did another dance. All the Konoha ninja looked around to find that they were in a barren land.

"I don't think we are in Konoha anymore, Ino," said Shikamaru outloud to everyone. Ino replied, "Well duh!" Suddenly, Naruto started going, "Oh! Oh!Oh!" He then laughed and then turned to Shikamaru. "Were you just quoting from that "Wizard of Oz" movie?"

Shikamaru looked as confused as everyone else but said, "Somewhat yeah." Naruto laughed again and turned to Ino. "He just called you a bitch." Everyone stared at Naruto. "What are talking about?" asked Sakura as she stepped up to Sasuke's side. In her mind, Inner Sakura was silently agreeing to that.

"No seriously! Listen to this," said Naruto as he pulled a chart. On it were a girl and her dog on the left side and Shikamaru and Ino on the other. "See, the girl said that to her dog. Now replace the girl for Shikamaru..." He paused in mid-sentence and muttered, "I knew it all along." He then continued. "And replace the dog for Ino. Ino is suppose to be a dog and she is a girl. Therefore, he is calling her a female dog, a bitch." He then smiled triumpthly and was expected Ino to kill Shikamaru, but instead, EVERYONE including Hinata hit him instead.

"Don't be dumb!" shouted Gai as his eyebrows slapped Naruto. Suddenly everyone shouted, "DAMN! Naruto got eyebrow slapped!" Orochimaru, who had been patient until now, gather some dust and created another portal. Suddenly, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari fell out of it.

"Where are we?" aske Temari as she looked from the evil snake man to the konoha ninja. "This place looks familiar," said Gaara under his breath. Orochimaru started laughing and grabbed some more dust and threw it all the people he brought with him. The dust created a large cloud and no one could see anything. Suddenly, a scream rang through the air.

A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger there. If you want to know who screamed, read on. If you want to know why they screamed, read on. Plz review!


End file.
